Relationship
In Stardom: Hollywood, you are allowed to date people, make relationships, get engaged, and get married! There are five stages into the relationship up to marriage. You can gain relationship points by dating them at bars, restaurants, and at the beach. You can also gain some points when you talk to them around the town. You can date anyone on your contacts list. You must meet people first to get them on your contacts. If you meet them and you flirt with them, you get a small boost in your relationship meter with them. You may date either gender. If you neglect your date for some time however, they will break up with you. Every heart counts as one point towards your relationship meter. Note that you will always have the option to break up with them anytime you choose by calling them on a date and then selecting 'break up'. While dates can be expensive, it is fairly rewarding to date, as they will gain you fans, and ultimately give rewards when married. Relationship Levels 0-100 Casual At this stage, it's all just flirting and getting to know your date. Once you have gotten to 100 your date will mention that you and your date make a great couple! Dates at this level will last an hour. 100-250 At this point, it's becoming 'more than just friends'! Once you have gotten to 250, your date will talk about hanging out at their place. Although they say this, you cannot really go inside their houses until the next level of the relationship. Dates at this level will last 2 hours. 250-500 You've been dating for a while, and when you get your relationship meter to 250 your date will give you the keys to their place. Their rank determines where their apartment is. Dates at this level will last 3 hours. 500-1500 Now you and your date have been together for a long while! When you get to 1500, you notice your date has something to say. If you are a star, your date will notice that you have something on your mind, where after some talking you will propose to your date. If you are a starlet, your date will bring up that you have been together for a while and eventually will pop the question. This will mean you are officially engaged. Dates at this level will last 4 hours. 1500-2500 Engaged Your big day is coming up, and now it's time to do some wedding planning to get married. At 2500 hearts, your fiance will tell you that it's time to start planning for the big day, and that you get to do (and pay) for all the wedding preparations. Dates at this level will last 5 hours. 2500-5000 Married You are now officially married! At this stage you don't need to worry about your spouse leaving you after neglecting them. Your spouse will hang around your house and you can tap on him every so often for extra XP and Energy (like a pet). Nothing happens when you get to 5000 as of now. Dates at this level will last 6 hours. Dating Locations (Add Gallery)